


Mate (?)

by Mcwarr



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Niall, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Angst, Confused Harry, Fluff, Human Harry, M/M, Mates, Sad Niall, smut-ish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcwarr/pseuds/Mcwarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is an alien from another planet and he’s 99.9% that Harry is his new mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mate (?)

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from my tumblr, narrystoranwritings.tumblr.com feel free to drop by and leave a prompt!

“What the fuck.” Harry muttered to himself for the fifth time as he stared down at the smoldering crater in font of him. 

He had seen it miles off, driving home from a day on the beach, seen the– thing– crash down into the one of the old football fields that Harry and his friends often played on. Naturally, Harry had immediately started driving towards it, mostly just to make sure he wasn’t going crazy.

As he stared down at the object in the crater and the smoke began to clear, Harry realized that the object was actually a- a plane of some sort. At least, that’s the closest thing Harry could relate it to. It looked like it belonged to NASA, or something along those lines, because there were crazy looking lights and panels covering the broken exterior of the simmering ship. Harry’s mouth was wide open, jaw hitting the floor as he watched something- a person, phase through the smokey air surrounding one of the larger pieces of the ship. Harry couldn’t see very well, but he recognized the silhouette as a person. “Hey!” Harry shouted loudly, concern growing. “Are you alright over there?”

The person stumbles for a second, before beginning to move towards Harry, closer and closer without saying a word. Fear rising in his chest, Harry takes a step back and tries to convince himself that its probably just the normal pilot of this.. normal plane that normally crashed in this normal field in Harry’s, boring old, normal world.

Harry lets out an exaggerated breath of excitement when he catches a glimpse of a pale, very attractive looking boy who has finally broken through the mist. Harry’s heart leaps for a second, making the curly haired boy stumble as he goes to meet the other boy at the top of the crater. “Hey! Are you alright, mate?” Harry asks again, and the boy meets eyes with Harry for the first time. 

The boy is short, with blue eyes and hair that was originally brown, but has been dyed with a shock of blonde. He’s small and skinny and his smile is so shiny and bright, Harry has to look away for a second. Harry lets out a noise of appreciation, he has always had a thing for shaggy, beach boys like this.

The boy is smiling still, blindingly at him and Harry realizes that the boy is speaking.. or at least, trying to. His words are jumbled, sounding foreign and absolutely incomprehensible. “What?” Harry asks, confusion taking over his features.

The boy stops on a dime, looking disheartened, and Harry feels terrible for even asking the simple question. But before he can apologize, or at least give the cute little guy a hug, the blonde smiles again, looking as if he remembered something important. With his smile, he grabs Harry’s biceps, pulling himself in close. Harry smiles back, unsure but willing enough. Harry opens his mouth, ready to say something to understand just what the hell was happening, but he can’t.

Because the blonde kid kisses him, passionately and surprisingly well, seeing as the kid looked like he was an innocent little virgin. His tongue twirled into Harry’s mouth seamlessly yet recklessly, and Harry finds himself pulling the blonde in closer, gripping the boy’s neck tightly and kissing him back with equal fervor. The boy makes a pleased sound and allows it for a moment before pulling away, forcing Harry to release him. Harry frowns, hesitantly wiping his mouth. The boy giggles cutely, “Sorry,” He says innocently, his voice sounding odd with a thick accent that Harry had never heard before.

“W-what?” Harry asks, confusion and lust racing through his body. 

“I, Niall.” The blonde says, He scrunches up his face and pulls himself close to Harry again, “Thank you.” He says, and Harry is completely puzzled. 

“Wait… what? Why did you kiss me?”

Niall pulls back, only a little, “Kiss?” He asks, eyebrows raised. 

Harry’s eyes stay wide as he nods. “Yeah… like…” He trails off, his eyes moving back to ‘Niall’s’ lips.

Niall nods his head, seeming to understand. “Oooh.” He nods. “Kiss, so I speak.”

Harry’s heart thumps loudly, wondering if he was being punked.

The boy must see the scared look in Harry’s eyes because he’s quick to explain. “Please!” He begs. “Home gone, no home, please help.” Niall pleads with the tall man, gripping his forearms tightly. All signs of the bubbly little blonde are gone, replaced with a sad, teary little kicked puppy in Harry’s arms.

Harry, still stunned and confused nods, holding the boy close as he blubbers on in incomplete sentences, trying to explain the exact situation.

* * * *

When they arrived at Harry’s house, not much ground had been gained. Harry knew that Niall was cuddly and clingy, and also a bit on the slower side. He also knew that Niall wasn’t exactly a native of Brighton. Harry’s even beginning to believe that Niall may not even be a native of the Earth.

“Niall like.” The blonde proclaims, latching onto Harry’s bicep as he traces the visible pattern of one of Harry’s various tattoos. Harry smirks fondly as he places his car in park.

“Thank you,” Harry says softly and Niall dissolves into a fit of giggles.

“Thank you,” He repeats, not quite yet understanding exactly how the English language worked. 

Harry lead Niall over towards his flat, dragging the smaller boy across the car park, ignoring Niall’s questioning noises at several of the things around the building.

Harry sighed heavily as they finally make their way up the stairs, “I’m home!” He calls loudly, nearly cursing himself because he forget about Louis.

“About damn time.” Louis shouts back, and Niall’s ears are perked and curious at the new character emerging from the kitchen. “Oh, who’s the blonde?” Louis asks.

Harry grins sheepishly, ready to introduce Niall when Niall does it for him, “Hi Hi! I Niall.” He says excitedly, jumping towards Louis and attempting to kiss the blue eyed boy before Harry pulls him back harshly.

Louis’ watching on with wide eyes as Harry shakes his head at Niall, lecturing him like he’s a child, “No, Niall, no. Remember what I said in the car? We don’t kiss strangers when we first meet them.”

Niall pouts, but nods, opening his mouth to apologize when Louis lets out a confused, “What.”

“Louis… I can explain.” Harry mutters, even though he’s not so sure if he actually can. 

* * * *

“You brought home a fucking alien?!” Louis hisses as he pulls Harry down the hallway in their house, leaving Niall to explore their living room. 

Harry looks around, making sure Niall didn’t hear, “He’s not.. You don’t really think he’s an alien?” Harry asks uneasily.

“What other explanation is there?” Louis asks, frustration clear in his voice. “Holy shit. I’m calling Li and Z.” 

“No!” Harry nearly shouts. “I mean… aren’t we supposed to keep these kinds of things a secret? Like, what if the government tries to take him away and do experiments?!” Harry stammers. 

Louis doesn’t bother responding, only giving Harry a disappointed look as if he couldn’t believe his friend’s idiotic train of thought.

* * * *

“No, Niall, you can’t do that… no…” Harry mumbled as Niall kissed along his collarbone. Wherever Niall came from, they were very _very_ affectionate. He was aways holding onto Harry, sitting in his lap and kissing every inch of exposed skin. Harry would tell the blonde to stop… but he was enjoying it. He was probably enjoying it more than he should have, considering this was a friendly gesture that Niall’s people did with everyone, apparently. 

Harry’s brought out of his thoughts as Niall nuzzles into his neck, purring loudly deep in his throat. “Like you.” He whispers lowly.

Harry lets out a disbelieving noise. “I like you too, Niall. We just need to work on you grammar, yeah?”

Niall nods, ready to agree with anything Harry said.

“See, Li, fucking PDA nonstop, ever since _it_ got here.” Louis says, unimpressed. 

Harry shoots a glare at Louis. “Shut up, Louis. Niall is a he, and this is just how his people normally act.” Harry defends.

“You don’t see him cuddling up to any of us.” Louis points out, and Niall finally realizes that there are new people in the room. He immediately hops off of Harry’s lap and sprints over to the newcomers. 

“Hi! I Niall, I like Harry and water.” He exclaims exuberantly, recalling the water that Harry had given him when Niall complained of an “angry throat”. 

Liam’s face is priceless, obviously contemplating if he should coo at the adorable kid in front of him or go straight to the police with a missing child report.

Zayn, on the other hand grins at the kid. “I’m Zayn, little man, how’re you doing?” He asks kindly, graciously allowing Niall into his arms as the younger boy lurches forward.

“I good, Zayn good? Harry good?” He babbles on, not even waiting for an answer. 

Liam pulls Louis forward towards Harry as Zayn distracts Niall, whispering vehemently, “What the fuck?” He asks. “He’s like… a four year old or something. Are you sure he isn’t just some… autistic kid or a runaway?” He asks worriedly.

Harry shakes his head, “A runaway that came from a spaceship?!” He pulls out his phone to show Liam the pictures he took for proof, watching as Liam sighed in confusion.

“What is he saying about all this?” Liam asks, jerking his head back towards the blonde boy, who is still talking excitedly with Zayn. 

“Niall!” Harry calls, trying to ignore the way his heart skips when Niall immediately bounds over into his arms. Niall licks at Harry’s throat lovingly, before responding. 

“Harry?” 

Harry grins adoringly at the boy, ignoring his friends’ disapproving looks. “Can you tell us a bit about where you come from?”

Niall’s excited face drops a bit. “Mullingard.” He nods, “Scary, not safe.” He shakes his head. “Greg, brother… sent Niall to Harry so Niall is safe.” He shrugs. “Niall no go back.” He sniffs, his eyes sad and filling with tears. Harry rubs his back reassuringly.

“What about when you were little was… Mullin-gard? a nice place?” Louis asks, and Harry glares at his lack of decency. 

Niall, seemingly gotten over his sadness already, nods happily. “Nice, nice place.” He repeats. “Good and safe and happy.” He sighs, “Niall mate and Greg mate and Theo.” He shrugs. “Happy.”

“M-mate?” Harry asks unhappily, frown tugging at his lips and disappointment pulling at his heart.

Niall nods. “Mate Josh.” He confirms. “Big, strong, serious.” He rambles. “No good for Niall.” The blonde shakes his head as he explains. “Niall’s maker chose Josh, Josh good and strong.” He shrugs. “Niall go before Niall and Josh mate.”

Harry, somewhat relieved, sighs happily and hugs Niall closer to him, making the blue eyed boy nuzzle him back. “Then Harry find Niall and now Harry and Niall mate.” He grins happily.

The room goes silent as Liam, Zayn, and Louis stare at The blonde in Harry’s lap. Niall senses the awkward atmosphere, curling up a bit as he makes a whimpering sound. Harry, not even thinking about it, tugs him closer reassuringly, even though he feels a bit stunned himself.

“What?” Louis asks lowly, confusion and dread in his voice. 

Niall shakes his head, obviously thinking he said something wrong. Liam glares at Louis. “Niall, it’s alright.” He tries reassuring the blonde, placing his hands on his knees and rubbing them lightly. “We’re only a little confused. Can you explain?”

Niall snuffles, sitting against Harry heavily, but nods wearily. “Harry nice and good and strong and fun and Harry good for Niall. No maker to choose for Niall so Niall chooses Harry.” He tries, eyes trained on the ground. Liam sits back, seemingly stunned.

“Well, fuck.” Zayn laughs, and yeah, that just about sums it up.

* * * *

After the four boys had talked it over, they agreed that maybe it would be best if Niall spent a little time away from Harry.

Of course, Harry didn’t agree with the plan, telling the boys that it would only make the blonde more anxious then he already was. The others ignored him completely, telling him that he was only bias because of his newfound affection for the blonde.

Harry crosses his arms angrily, narrowing his eyes, “Have fun telling him, then, because I certainly won’t be the one telling him.”

* * * *

So Harry drove along with them, holding Niall close as they made their way to Liam and Zayn’s house on the opposite side of Brighton, away from the sea and nearer the busy city. Harry’s leg was tapping nervously, and Niall was trying his best to calm his curly haired “mate” down. “Harry, scary?” he asks, confused as to why the man is so nervous.

Harry smiles at the blonde convincingly. “No, love, of course not.”

Niall smiles at the nickname, “Love.” He repeats. “Love.”

Once Harry and Niall enter Zayn and Liam’s flat, Liam and Louis grasp onto the blonde’s arms reassuringly, but Harry knows why they’re really holding onto him. Harry gives the boys a dark, angry look, going foreword to kiss Niall on the forehead and whisper a reassuring, “Don’t worry, I won’t be long.” before rushing out of the front door.

He can hear Niall struggling to go after him, letting out a heart wrenching shout for Harry to come back. Harry scrubs a hand down his face, sitting on the porch steps, feeling heartsick.

* * * *

“No!” 

Another heartbreaking sob escapes from the house.

“Harry! I want Harry-y-y!” He whimpers harshly, and Harry feels like crying himself. 

Harry lets out a low sounding groan, “Zayn…” He says, directed at the tan boy who had joined him on the porch after he too decided he couldn’t handle the younger boys cries any longer. “This hurts, it _hurts_.”

“I don’t understand how they haven’t given up yet. It’s been half an hour and he’s still crying his poor little eyes out.” Zayn sighs, shaking his head in sympathy. 

Harry growls in frustration as Niall mewls Harry’s name sadly from inside the house. “Fuck this.”

He barges through the front door and goes straight into the living room, where Niall is on the floor, tears rushing down his face. His eyes are red-rimmed and his cheeks are puffy. His hair is mused from where his hands are pulling at it and he’s never looked so small and vulnerable. “This is over.” Harry announces, genuinely pissed off that his two friends were allowing his mate to get to this point. (Harry ignores the fact that he actually just referred to Niall as his “mate”)

At the sound of Harry’s voice, Niall’s head perks up, eyes widening as he lets out a happy sob of relief. “Harry.” He whimpers, arms wide open from the ground and Harry instantly picks the boy from the ground, hugging him close to his chest.

Harry walks out of the house, Niall tucked under his arm as he whispers constant “I’m so so sorry”’s and “Please forgive me”’s as he put the boy into the car. He could barely get Niall to let him go long enough so that he could get into the drivers seat. Luckily, Harry’s jeep had a bench seat, so Niall could sit against Harry, whimpering and snuffling into his neck tiredly.

Harry was aware that he left Louis abandoned at Zayn and Liam’s, but he was too pissed off to care at the moment to care. “Ni, I’m so sorry, they made me, I’m so sorry.” He mumbled, kissing Niall’s forehead once again. Niall didn’t respond, only pressing himself against Harry closer.

* * * *

Harry had turned his phone off after the 4th phone call he received from Louis. He was laying in his own bed, content as Niall purred against his neck happily. After several hours of reassurance that Harry wouldn’t ever let anyone try to keep them apart again, Niall had finally forgiven the curly haired mate of his. “Love.” Niall mumbled, and Harry nodded in agreement.

Niall rolled so that he was laying on top of Harry, his legs resting on either side of Harry’s torso.

His eyes were still a bit red from crying, and Harry’s heart ached a bit at that. “Harry mate?” He asks timidly.

Harry doesn’t even think before nodding. “Harry mate.”

Niall grins excitedly and Harry can’t help but tackle him, forcing Niall underneath him as the smaller boy giggled cutely. Harry smirked down at the boy and licked a stripe up his neck, placing kisses along the column of his throat. Harry’s laughing for a moment before he realizes that Niall has stopped giggling.

He pulls back, a little bit worried, as he see’s Niall’s eyes. They’ve turned an alarming shade of electric blue, his pupils dilated so far that the color was only a tiny sliver shining through. “Niall?” He asks softly and Niall lets out an extremely loud moan, bucking his now hard member against Harry’s thighs.

Harry’s eyes are wide now, lust running through his body as Niall bucks against him inconsistently. “Holy shit.” He mutters as Niall ruts against him. Seemingly under a trance, Niall mewls, wonton and loud. Harry cuts him off, kissing the boy harshly, unable to resist the temptation any longer. Niall whines loudly into Harry’s mouth, unable to restrain the noises escaping his throat. 

“Fuck, _fuck_.” Harry moans as he and Niall get into a rhythm of rutting against each other, still covered by Niall’s joggers and Harry’s shorts. 

“Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry-” Niall moans over and over, “Mate!” He calls out loudly, and Harry’s pretty sure the warmth against his thigh is a good indicator of what Niall just did. 

Harry’s a bit surprised, so much so that he stops rutting against Niall. He holds back his laugh, reminding himself that the little blonde had never “mated” with anyone before. Still, Niall’s face is flushed red, looking embarrassed. “Sorry,” He stutter. “Harry… sorry, sorrry-” He whimpers, looking close to tears. 

“No! No… baby.. it’s alright.” Harry tries to reassure him, getting up uncomfortably, still painfully aware of his hard on. “It’s alright.”

Niall still looks embarrassed, but allows Harry to run a hand through his soft hair, his eyes run over Harry’s lower half, guilt doubling as he sees Harry’s still hasn’t.. “mated”. 

Niall’s hands move on their own accord, pulling at Harry’s shorts. 

Harry lets out a noise of argument. “No, Ni- you don’t have to-”

But he’s cut off as Niall is already in his shorts, tugging at his hard cock, thumb sliding over the slit teasingly. Within minutes Harry is putty in Niall’s hands, moaning and begging Niall to keep going. Then he’s shouting out Niall’s name, cumming over the boy’s hand, breathing heavily. His vision is blurred with pleasure, so he almost misses Niall tasting the white substance over his hand. 

Harry throws his head back. “Fucking shit, Niall.” 

Niall giggles loudly, falling on top of Harry. “Mate?” He asks sleepily, and Harry lets out a tired laugh as well, running a tired hand down Niall’s sweaty back.

“Of course, love.” Harry mumbles happily, content to stay as he is for the rest of his life.


End file.
